


I Really Like Tattoos

by Dancinginthedark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Enjolras is kinda horny, Grantaire is a tattoo artist, Happy Ending, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Tattoos, i feel kinda bad, they screw this up so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancinginthedark/pseuds/Dancinginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets drunk and decides he wants a tattoo. What he really wants is Grantaire. But he doesn't know that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm like 90% sure this is totally awkward. I don't even know how I wrote this or what happened. But I hope you like it anyways. There will be a resolution chapter after this. Remember to leave a comment or kudos!!

Finals were finally over and Combeferre and Courfeyrac had finally managed to drag Enjolras out with them to the bar. Enjolras rarely joined his friends when they went out drinking. He never really saw the point in it. Why would you want to lose all your inhibitions. He liked being in control of his life thank you very much. But, seeing as it was a celebration of finals being over and he had worked to hard he decided to humour his friends. 

The bar they went to was called The Corinthe and apparently it was the one most frequented by his friends. It also doubled as a club. When he walked in he was greeted by a wall of sound and flashing lights. The music was so loud Enjolras could feel the bass vibrating in his bones. 

Combeferre grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the booth in the back at which most of his other friends were already seated. Bahorel and Feuilly were sat at the table. They were predictably in the middle of an arm wrestling contest. Enjolras thought that they probably had the weirdest relationship out of all his friends. Their foreplay was mainly fighting. 

When he thought about it, almost everyone in his friend group was in a relationship with someone else in their group. He quickly decided he didn't want to think about the vaguely incestuous tendencies in their group. 

By the time they reached the table Joly and Bossuet had returned from the bar. Enjolras went to sit beside them while Courfeyrac sat himself in Combeferre's lap. He could see Jehan, Cosette and Marius dancing on the floor. Jehan and Cosette looked like they really knew what they were doing but Marius just looked plain awkward. He kept tripping on his own feet. Enjolras didn't think he was any better. 

Realizing he had gotten distracted, Enjolras pulled himself back into the conversation. Everyone at the table looked very well on their way to being drunk. Joly and Bossuet were laughing maniacally about something or other, Feuilly and Bahorel had disappeared both muttering something about a cigarette break. Looking at Combeferre and Courfeyrac had turned into a bad idea. Combeferre had his hands under Courfeyrac's t-shirt and was whispering something in his ear that had the darker haired man moaning quietly. Sometimes Enjolras really hated his friends. 

Upon realizing that there was no way he could survive this sober, Enjolras headed up to the bar to buy himself a drink. The other unfortunate side affect of him abstaining from drinking meant that his tolerance was low as hell. He could get drunk off two shots of tequila. 

A few drinks later he had somehow managed to get dragged into the dance floor by Jehan. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was so drunk that he was up for anything. There was no way this could end well, but who cared!

Instead of seeming annoying the music now seemed really awesome. Everything was awesome.

“Jehan, Jehan!” Enjolras slurred drunkenly. “ You know what would be super cool? A tattoo that’s what. I really want to get a tattoo, will you take me to get one?” Enjolras looked really drunk at this point. Jehan was about to say no, getting a tattoo whilst drunk is never a good idea when Courfeyrac arrived. He had managed to untangle himself from Combeferre but he looked pretty disheveled. His hair was sticking straight up on one side and his lips were pretty swollen and red. 

“What’s going on over here!” Courfeyrac yelled throwing his arms around Enjolras and Jehan’s shoulders.

“Jehan was just going to take me to get a tattoo” Enjolras explained groggily. “I really want a tattoo. They’re sooooo cool.”

In reality Enjolras wasn’t really sure he wanted a tattoo per se, he maybe just really wanted to get fucked by someone with tattoos. And for some reason the best way he tought to get that was to go to a tattoo parlour. He just wanted a way to relax, school had been so stressful this semester. He just really wanted to get laid. It was messing with his work ethic. And even though Enjolras didn’t have sex that often, when he did he knew what he looked for. He liked strong men with nice muscles and lots of tattoos. For some reason, tattoos just really turned him on.

Courfeyrac was still stuck on the fact that Enjolras had said he wanted a tattoo. He knew that his friend would regret this once he was sober, but he still wanted to have some fun. So he came up with a plan.

Grantaire, who was a mutual friend of everyone in their little group except for Enjolras had been planning to meet them at the bar tonight. Unfortunately he had had to pick up an extra shift at his work, which was coincidentally a tattoo parlour where Grantaire was an artist.

Courfeyrac had been trying to get Enjolras to get laid for ages now. He had been hoping that when Grantaire came tonight he and Enjolras would “unleash a little tension” together. Because Courfeyrac knew that Grantaire was totally perfect for his Enjy.

“Sure Enj! I know the perfect place for you to get a tattoo.” Courf said all of this with a slight smirk and a wink in Jehan’s direction. Because Jehan was an angel and, also slightly evil his eyes only got a little bit wider and he nodded to Courfeyrac to show his support.

Courf and Jehan each grabbed one of Enjolras’ arms and started dragging him out of the club. Enjolras just clung tightly onto them and tried to kiss their faces. He got a little clingy when he was drunk. They place where Grantaire worked was actually only a block away so they managed to get there in no time at all. Upon reaching the door They shoved Enjolras inside and then threw their weight into the door to stop him from coming out.

“Have fun Enjy!” Courfeyrac called snickering quietly.

Enjolras looked up from the floor and simultaneously felt his heart stutter in his chest and his jeans get just a little tighter. The man standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. He was everything Enjolras had ever wanted all put together. He had black curly hair that reached his shoulders, Enjolras really wanted to push it out of his face. He had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, they looked like you could literally drown in them. His gaze trailed down from his face. His shoulders were broad and he had really nice biceps. Really, his whole body was muscular. He looks like he could pin me down really easily Enjolras thought, and then woah where did that come from. But none of those were even the best parts, no that would be his two tattoo sleeves. Enjolras wanted to melt.

When he looked back up, the man was smirking at him. “Done looking yet?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. Enjolras found himself blushing.

“I’m uh... I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m Enjolras.” 

“Grantaire.” the man said holding out his hand for Enjolras to shake. His fingers felt slightly calloused against Enjolras’ and he shivered.

“So, were you hoping to get a tattoo? Do you know what you want?” Grantaire asked.

“You.” Enjolras breathed out. At that point Enjolras realised just what he had said. He blushed but didn’t try to take it back. He did know what he wanted and it was Grantaire.

At that Grantaire’s smile turned even more wicked. “Oh?” he said. “And what exactly do you want me to do to you?” 

Enjolras’ heart was already racing in his chest and he knew he was turned on. “Anything you want.” This was gasped out because Grantaire had crossed the space and walked Enjolras backwards until they hit the wall.

Grantaire presses even closer if that’s even possible and Enjolras feels himself spreading his legs. One of Grantaire’s thighs slips in between them and presses. And oh friction. The thing starts moving back and forth and Enjolras is really embarrassing himself because he can hear the whimpers and moans that he’s letting out. He’s so caught up with the pleasure that it takes him a while to notice that Grantaire is still talking.

“Do you like that? Are you going to come like this, from rutting on my thigh. You’re so pretty when you beg.” And wow, Enjolras hadn’t even realised he’d been begging but now he can hear the words streaming out of his mouth.

“Please, please, ‘Aire, I’ll do anything just let me come!, Enjolras said nearly sobbing. He can feel his orgasm approaching, his stomach is getting tight and he’s not going to be able to stop. God he needed this so badly.

“Oh Enj baby, come for me. Come for me right in your jeans like the little slut you are.” At this Grantaire leaned down and bit hard into the juncture between neck and shoulder. And Enjolras is coming. It hits him like a tidal wave of pleasure and he screams. His vision whites out for a moment. Oh god he hasn’t come like that in years, maybe ever. And then he can hear Grantaire soothing him.

“It’s ok Enj, I’ve got you, you’re such a good boy coming for me like that. You did so well. You’re so gorgeous, that was amazing.” Grantaire is stroking his hair as ha says these things and all of a sudden it’s too much. He just came in his jeans, in front of a total stranger and all he did was rub himself off on their thigh.

He was a leader for God’s sake. He wasn’t supposed to be reduced to a begging blathering mess. This is probably the most embarrassing thing ever, Grantaire is probably so disgusted. There was real potential for him and Grantaire and now he had to go and ruin it. Oh well, he thought, at least I can just treat this like a one night stand.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, that was terrible, I can’t believe I did that. I really have to go,” Enjolras ran out the door, ignoring that fact that he had left Grantaire supposedly unsatisfied and trying to forget about the fact that his boxers are sticking to his leg with drying cum.

He manages to hail a cab the minute he nearly runs out of the door. At least one thing has to go right tonight. In his hurry to leave the shop he missed a couple things.

After one of the best sexual encounters of his life, Grantaire is left standing alone in his shop with cum all over the inside of his jeans. He still can’t even process what just happened. All he knows is that was the most beautiful man he has ever seen and he’s gone. And it’s probably Grantaire’s fault too.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras freaks out and then meets Grantaire in a place he never thought he'd see him. They come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm really happy with this chapter but I wanted to finish the story before I go away for the month. I hope you like it anyways. I always love comments and kudos!

As soon as the cab pulls up outside his house Enjolras pays the cabbie and runs inside. He’s hoping that there is no one there to see his shame. He’s praying that Combeferre and Courfeyrac have either gone to bed, are still out or are even too distracted doing “Things” to each other to come out and see him. His shame is definitely written all over his face. 

When he unlocks the door to their apartment, all the lights are off and it’s quiet. He creeps down the hallway to look into his friend’s rooms and sees that they’re empty too. So maybe luck is on his side. He goes into the bathroom so he can take a quick shower before heading to bed. Peeling off his jeans turns out to be as unpleasant an experience as he’d assumed it would be. He turns the water really hot in attempt to wash away his shame.

Standing under the spray he reminds himself that this is why he doesn’t drink. He always loses control of himself and does something he regrets. He wishes he could have done that better. Grantaire had him hooked from the second he saw him and he doesn’t know why. There’s no sense dwelling on it tonight, he can already feel his eyes closing. He gets out of the shower and dries himself off before slipping into a clean pair of boxers and an old t-shirt.

Surprisingly, he must have fallen asleep right away because the next thing he knows he’s waking up to something landing on top of his and sunlight shining through the opened curtains. He grumbles something unintelligible and tries to hide in the pillows. 

“Rise and shine sleepyhead!” comes an annoyingly chipper voice from on top of his bead. Courfeyrac. Of course it’s Courfeyrac. No one else could sound this happy this early in the morning.

“Oh but it’s not even early”, Courf replies, “It’s almost the afternoon! And yes you said that all out loud, you know your filter disappears when you’re tired.” “What I really want to know is what happened last night?! I heard you come in really late. So, did you do it? DID YOU HAVE THE SEX??” Courfeyrac is nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

Enjolras’ stomach drops. How does Courfeyrac know? God his head is pounding and it tastes like something died in his mouth. He can’t explain this to his friends. It isn’t looking any better now that it’s morning, if anything it feels a lot worse. He still can’t believe he came in his pants like a fricking teenager. Not that that is really even something Enjolras ever experienced. Sex was never really important to him. He was too busy with school and The Cause. It seems like it’s causing him some problems now. But he really can’t deal with Courfeyrac now.

“Please Courf, I’m way too hungover to do this right now. Can you please just leave me alone for once!?” And Enjolras is storing out of his bedroom into the bathroom leaving Courfeyrac sitting on his bed with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

In his second shower in 12 hours, Enjolras thinks again about what he’s done. It’s fine he thinks, he’s never going to see Grantaire again. He ignores the pang in his chest when he thinks about this. He will pretend that nothing happened. He can say that he was too drunk and the tattoo artist refused to give him a tattoo until he was sober. That’s a believable story, right?

Feeling much more assured, Enjolras finishes his shower. He wants to spend the day looking up more information for a campaign on sexual assault he and his friends want to hold.The rest of the day is spent n a haze of work and before he knows it Combeferre is knocking on his door telling him it’s almost time to head to the meeting. They hold their group meetings in a small coffee shop called The Musain. Musichetta works there so it’s easy enough to use the backroom twice a week.  
He, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are still the first ones there. Enjolras ends up sitting alone at his table reviewing his notes for his speech tonight because his friends are having another moment. They look too cute to interrupt. He loves his friends and he’s so happy that the got together but sometimes he misses what they used to have when it was the three of them.

Gradually all his friends start to arrive chatting happily amongst themselves. Sometimes Enjolras just feels really alone. Everyone in his group had someone to themselves, a partner, someone they can count on for anything. Even Jehan who is aromantic so they don’t have a partner is better connected with his friends. Everyone loves Jehan. Jehan who comes over to tell him that the friend he has talked about will be coming to the meeting tonight. Enjolras can vaguely remember hearing about this but he didn’t pay much attention at the time. He thinks his name was R. Whatever kind of name that even is.

He finally gets his friends to quiet down when he stands up on a chair to start his speech. He’s in the middle of talking about the volunteer work they are hoping to do at a support clinic when the door swings open and a man runs into the room. He’s breathing heavily and he’s disheveled, and he’s Grantaire. Wait what? What is Grantaire doing here?

Oh God, what is happening. He can feel his face turning bright red, he can feel his heartbeat racing. He can feel his palms getting sweaty. Someone is going to know, any second now Grantaire is going to look up and see him. He’s panicking now, what happened to his life he used to be in control.

“R!” Joly and Bossuet are both calling to him from the other side of the room. All of a sudden everyone is saying hi to him and getting up to give him hugs. How does everyone know him? Jehan’s friend is Grantaire?!?! At that exact moment though, Grantaire looks up and his eyes meet Enjolras’. His eyes go really wide and his mouth drops open in what Enjolras assumes is shock. 

He turns to Jehan and says, “Wait, Enjolras is your leader. The one that you all keep telling me I need to meet?” “This is just too good,” Grantaire says with a slight smirk.

He turns again to Enjolras and says With an edge of mockery. “Long time no see Apollo."

That's all that Enjolras can take, he's out of his chair and running through the doorway before any of his friends can even blink. His eyes feel strangely watery and he just keeps Thai king that he can't cry, he can't cry. 

Inside Grantaire looks really apologetic. He blinks a few times and then runs out the door after Enjolras. Their friends all sit there slightly dumbfounded. Combeferre is blinking very slowly as he says; "Well, I believe this has the potential to be either very good or very bad."

Enjolras is leaning against the wall in the alley beside the Musain with his head in his hands. Grantaire comes running out the door looking wildly around, when he sees Enjolras in the alley he slowly walks over.

“Hey Enj, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable in there, and or the other night. It really wasn’t my intention. I really do like you.” Grantaire walks over and sits down on the floor next to Enjolras.

“ I just, i never really do anything with anyone, I can’t believe that I let myself do that with you. I’m supposed to be a leader. How can I lead when I get so submissive when I have sex?” Enjolras’ voice broke at the end of the explanation.

“I still see you as a leader though. Trust me, when I walked into that room, I could see you radiating power and confidence. And because of our mutual friends, I know that they all believe in you and what you’ve accomplished. I’m not a very optimistic person, I don’t really think that people can change the world. We will always be inherently selfish, humans will make the worst choices and in the end, destroy each other. But, I think I could believe in you. You light up every room with your hope and it enraptures me.” His head was ducked down in embarrassment by the time he finished his speech.

Enjolras was looking at Grantaire with something akin to awe in his eyes. No one had ever made him feel this way. Even though he knew his friends believed in him it was never this strong. Ater that there was no way he wasn’t falling even more in love with Grantaire. And frankly, he was even okay with that. “Go on a date with me.” he said abruptly.

“What?” Grantaire asked. “Are you sure about this? I’ll probably never agree with you on anything and we’ll argue all the time. I’m also a recovering alcoholic.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve really never felt this way before, you make me feel alive. And maybe I could use a dissenting opinion, it could help me strengthen my arguments.”

“But for now can we take it slow with the whole sex thing. I’m sure I’ll feel more comfortable later on but I was hoping that for now we could keep it simple. Maybe we could start with a kiss? Enjolras asked looking at Grantaire from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah that’s good, let’s start with a kiss.” Grantaire leaned closer and tilted head the side. Enjolras followed suit. The first press up lips was tentative and only lasted a few seconds before Grantaire drew back. He smiled down at Enjolras.

“Again.” Enjolras demanded. Grantaire leaned in again and this time the kiss was more insistent. Enjolras opened his mouth for Grantaire who took advantage by slipping his tongue inside. Enjolras moaned at the first slide of his tongue against Grantaire’s. He flipped himself until he was straddling Grantaire’s lap with Grantaire’s hands leaving bruises on his hips. The kiss was getting messier and messier, Grantaire sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip. Enjolras was thrusting lightly down into Grantaire’s lap as he tried to stick his hands under the man’s shirt.

“Grantaire... Grantaire, please.”

Grantaire pulled his mouth away from Enjolras’ to press biting kisses down his neck while whispering to him. “Do you want to stop, love? You said you wanted to take things slow. I could just blow you here. Would that be ok?”

“Please,” Enjolras whimpered. 

Grantaire pulled Enjolras up and backed him so that he was leaning against the wall before undoing the button on his jeans and pulling them down to his thighs. He mouths at Enjolras’ cock through his briefs until Enjolras is begging him to please stop teasing. Then he pulls them down and licks a stripe from the base to the tip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. Enjolras’ hips are making thrusting movements so Grantaire pins his hips to the wall with his hands and takes more of his shaft in his mouth, sucking all the while. Gradually he gets all the way down until his nose is pressed to Enjolras’ stomach. Enjolras is a moaning, gasping mess on the wall above him. Grantaire hums around His cock and Enjolras nearly screams in pleasure. Pulling off a little bit Grantaire dips his tongue into the slit at the head and sucks.

“Do you think you’re ready to come.” Grantaire asks him.

“I’m ready, please!” he gasps between panting breaths. 

“Then come for me,” Grantaire says, and that’s all it takes to have Enjolras spurting in his hand, back bowing off the wall while Grantaire strokes him through it.

“That was really nice,” he says once he can finally breathe again. “Do you want me to help you?”

“I’m alright for now, maybe you could do something for me later on,” Grantaire replies with a grin. “Do you want to get cleaned off before we go back in to see our friends?”

“They are going to be insufferable. But yes we should go back in.” Once Grantaire has helped him look back to normal he holds out his hand for Enjolras to take. He grabs it and they start to walk back into the Musain together. As they are climbing the stairs he says to Grantaire; “I’m glad that I met you before you came to a meeting for the first time. It might have been awkward if we had done something like that with all our friends watching.” Grantaire laughs, and his entire face lights up. Enjolras is positive that he is making the right choice.

Reaching the door, he pushes it open to the combination of surprise and amusement from all his friends. But it doesn’t really matter because now he has Grantaire. He turns to him and smiles before squeezing his hand and dragging him into the room.


End file.
